The Story of Our Lives
by MissKitKat
Summary: You know Lily and James got together but how is a mystery...not anymore! Follow their story from first year on...
1. Discoveries

The Story of Our Lives Chapter 1–Discoveries 

My name is Lily Evans. I was born in Killarney, Ireland, but I moved to London when I was only 19 months old. I don't have much of an Irish accent, but you can easily tell I'm Irish. I have looooooong red hair and bright green eyes. I was with my mom, who I live with, in our flat in London, when this huge tawny owl swooped down and landed on my older sister, Petunia's head. It dropped a letter into my lap, then flew off. I picked up the letter, which had the address written it green calligraphy. It read:

**Lily Evans**

**Sitting Room**

Flat # 214 

**Churchill Road**

**London, England, UK**

I was amazed. I slit the envelope, then pulled out the letter. It smelled strange, a bit mysterious, then a little like wood smoke. I gently unfolded it, then started to read aloud:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **

**_of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY **

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall 

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

When I was finishedMother let out a piercing scream, "What! My baby, a witch? Why I never!"

Suddenly, a man popped out of the tiny fireplace witha puff of green smoke. He introduced, "Good afternoon, I'm Henry Potter, and I'm here on behalf of the Ministry of Magic. I am here to introduce Miss Evansand her family to the Wizarding World. Please, come with me."

He led them over to the fireplace, then started to dig in the pocket of his long, black robes. "Ah-ha!", he called as he held up a small bottle, "Here it is!" We stared as he poured glittery green powder into his hand. He motioned for us to hold our our hand, and we did so, allowing him to give us each a pinch of the strange-smelling powder. He started to explain how it worked:

"You must take the powder in your right hand, then step into the fireplace. Throw the Floo Powder on the ground and clearly shout 'Diagon Alley.' When you arrive at our destination, walk a few steps from the fireplace and wait. Miss Evans, you go first."

I stepped into the fireplace and took a deep breath. I tossed the powder on the floor, and yelled "Diagon Alley" as green flames roared up around me. Immediately, my elbows were locked to my sides, and I started spinning. My legs banged into innumerable obstacles and I watched as people I didn't know flashed past me. Then, when I was finally getting accustomed to the strange new sensation, I was launched into space, landing at a boy's feet.

The boy, who happened to be my age, sneered down at me. I attempted to stand up, without any help from him. He waited until I was on my feet, then asked, " Do you know who I am?" I replied, incredulously**, "**No, I have never seen you in my life! By the way," I said, sticking my hand out, "I'm Lily Evans. Nice to meet you." Then he just lookedat me and said, "Lily Evans, are you a Mudblood? Because if you are then I cannot associate with you, I am quite sorry, since you happen to be extremely pretty." I replied in a blunt way that was quite unusual for me that one, thank you; two, I don't know what a Mudblood is; and three, why can you not "associate" with me? He replied, and I quote, "Because my father would Crucio me, and my mother would take away my personal house elf. I see them coming now, so I must leave. But before I go, my name is Lucius, Lucius Malfoy. Good-bye now, Lily Evans."

Just then, Mr. Potter, my mother, and Petunia came rushing out of the fireplace. "Sorry," puffed Mr. Potter, "Mrs. Anabol and Miss Petunia got lost. I am sorry for the delay." I said it was fine, and then asked who Lucius Malfoy was. He got this weird look on his face and said, "He is a boy who will most likely be in you year at Hogwarts. You would do better not to associate yourself with him. Now if you will excuse me I must go. If you wait here a man named Albus Dumbledore will arrive with more new students." I thought how weird that was that he would say the same thing that Lucius Malfoy's father said. But I forgot about it when I turned and looked at the crowded street stretching far in front of me and waited...

My name is Kali Alexia Jacquanetta. I was born and raised in the Fazzaran country of Emaplexi. I have shaggy black fur which is very unusual for a Fazzara… but then I am a very unusual Fazzara. My eyes are red, and I am currently living in a…very grand house with my mother and father and brother. (All of whom I wish would disown me… as if) I also have twin sister named Sari who is my only friend in this sad lonely world… oh well. One hot summer day I was lying on my bed next to my sister's when all of a sudden a small tawny owl flew down from our sky light with two letters in its beak. It dropped one on my bed and one on Sari's. The words were in fancy green letters on the front it read:

**Kali Jacquanetta**

The third bedroom on the left 

**The Golden Palace**

**Main Street**

**England**

Unimpressed, I opened the letter…. What was inside amazed me. It read,

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **

**_of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY **

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Jacquanetta,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later thean July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall 

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Alexia" said a voice shrill with excitement. "Did you get a letter?" "Telepathy" I replied, "You never know who's listening." Next I felt a sheer joy enter my mind. "Did ya?" came the same exited voice, but only this time it was in my mind. (My sister and I being twins were using the twin physic thingy….yeah.) "Yes" I replied making myself sound annoyed… even though I wasn't. So then Sari started babbling on and on about how exiting this would be and I was ignoring her. For the next two hours I thought excitedly about what I would do at this school.

At about 6-o' clock our fireplace turned green, I watched with amazement as a balding man with half moon glasses a long crooked nose and a long silver beard stepped out. We stared mouths agape at this strange intruding stranger. After a minuet of silence he said "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of the school Hogwarts. I trust you both received your letters?" We both nodded regarding this stranger now with caution rather than fear…not that I was afraid…"I have come to take you to get your school supplies. If you would please hurry some more students are waiting."

I looked down at myself with my black fur, long muzzle, pointy ears, red eyes, sharp teeth, and tail, and then I looked at the man who was in fact a human and at myself again. Sari spoke my thought, "Is this a human school? And if it is how are the human children not supposed to freak out when they notice that were not human but actually creatures that are very widely feared because a few of us ate some of their kind?" The man said "Ah, I though we would come to this question. I believe the two of you posses the ability to shift shapes… until you master that I will place a spell on you to make it so that you can choose any human form you wish."

Before I even had a chance to protest the man drew out a stick and muttered an incantation. At once I felt my body changing. I was shrinking and I felt cold as all my fur vanished. I looked in a mirror and gasped. I now had black hair dark skin slanted eyes I had shrunk three feet and I was wearing clothes. I also noticed that my teeth still had a certain sharpness to them that was all too noticeable and that my ears were just as animal looking as ever. I turned and looked at Sari. We were mirror images of each other, except that she had blonde hair and a smooth face and I had black hair and a scar running from my right eye to my right ring finger. We smiled at each other. Then the man told us to step into our wide fireplace take some green dust throw it into the fire and say Diagon Alley. I then went past many fireplaces and past many people, and then I was spat out another fireplace in to a crowded room full of people. I wandered around for a little bit, then left to explore Diagon Alley.

Mr. Potter led the way through the crowd, pointing out places. Ollivander's for wands, The Apothecary for potion supplies, Flourish and Bott's for books... I was in awe. Then we approached a magnificent white marble building. "Gringotts, the wizarding bank," said Mr. Potter a bit proudly, "Now we will get you some money and we'll meet my family to go shopping for supplies. Come along, now."We went in and exchanged our money for gold, silver, and bronze coins. Our clerk was a short, extremely ugly man with a long pointy nose and earsI was told later that he was a goblin! Then we went and met the rest of the Potters. Mr. Potter introduced his wife, Elaine, and his son, James. The first thing I noticed about James was that he looked a lot taller than me, with messy-looking black hair, and hazel eyes.. He walked over and said, "Hi, I'm James I know you're Lily. Do you know anything about Quidditch?" I said, "What the heck is Quidditch?" He looked shocked, but then seemed to remember something. "Ohhh," he said, "You're Muggle-born. Sorry. You'll see later what Quidditch is. We have to get our wands, now." Mr. Potter came over to tell us that we were going to go to Ollivander's now. He took James and me to the wand shop, while the rest shopped. Mr. Ollivander, an old wizard with white hair and pale, almost silver eyes explained what we were to do. We took a wand, waved it, and the wand would pick us. James went first and he waved wands around for nearly an hour before it lit up for him.I waved two, then the third one sent out sparks. It was 11 inches long, willow with an unicorn hair in the center. It was a bit flexible, and it swished when I waved it. After Mr. Ollivander packaged the wands, we were off to meet the others at Flourish and Bott's. We got our textbooks, and I got a clever little bag that shrunk everything down to a manageable size. It was the right size for one textbook, but it could fit up to 12 books comfortably. After that, we went to the Apothecary to get supplies. I don't want to complain but it smelled like crap in that room. (Well, actually, it smelled like a combination between rotten eggs and wet leaves, but yeah...) I got all my stuff as quickly as possible, then ran outside and waited til everybody joined me. Soon they did, and we walked briskly to Madam Malkin's Dress and Robe Shop. While I was being fitted, Lucius Malfoy walked in. He stared at me, then smirked and left. I pushed it out of my mind, though, as we went to Eeylop's Owl Emporium. Mr. Potter said I needed and owl, so I started looking. I fell in love with one, a beautiful snow-white one with lovely dark eyes. I instantly named her Jewel. I begged Mother and she gave in, soon, Jewel was mine. I wanted to stay for a while and cuddle my new pet, but all too soon, we were dragged away by James, who wanted to go to the Quidditch (there was that word again!) Supply Shop. When we got there, I saw a broom, wonderfully shiny and sleek. It had the words "Nimbus 2000" printed on the side...right then and there, I knew I wanted to fly. And I wanted to fly on _that_ broom. James was arguing with his mother how much money he had saved, and how much could go toward broomsticks. I turned to look at Mother, but she shook her head and said, "Henry and Elaine say that first years can't have their own brooms." I turned around sadly and stared at the wonderful broom that would never be mine. But then, as a sudden thought popped into my head, I turned back to Mother and said, "Mother! I need other clothes, too, not just these robes!" We left quickly, to go to the mall. I happily watched as Mother told Petunia to be quiet, and that no, she wasn't getting anything. I thought of the huge mall and smiled to myself.


	2. New Beginnings

Chapter 2-New Beginnings 

I waited in suspense for September 1 to arrive, but when it did, I was glad Mother and Petunia were coming to the station. I couldn't wait to see what a magical train looked like, but walking through the station, I only saw regular passenger trains. However, we were meeting the Potters at Platform 9. When we got there, they told us to just walk through the wall, but I was still nervous. Just as I was about to go through, a rather handsome boy with dark, long hair and Dark almost black eyes came up to the Potters, but then I leaned against the wall and fell through. I looked up at a sign that read: "Platform 9 and 3/4." I had just opened my mouth when the boy with the long hair almost ran me over with his cart. He mumbled sorry as he rushed by, but didn't take the time to stop and see if I was okay. That made me mad, but I got over it as I loaded my trunk and tried to find a seat. I waved good-bye to Mother and Petunia, then settled back into my seat so I could avoid another good-bye.

The train started off and I started to get excited... Then, when I was about to get out my book, the long-haired boy from outside the barrier walked in. He asked if he could sit here, and I said, "Sure, why not?" He sat down next to me, and I scooted as close as I could to the window. Then, I opened my book. Just when I'd gotten to a good part, James Potter opened the door and mumbled, "Hey Lily, can I join–hey, you're Sirius Black, right?" The boy nodded, and James sat down across from me, and then introduced himself. I said, "Um, Sirius? My name is James." Sirius, since I guess that was his name said, "Um...hello...Lily and James?" I smiled at him, and was about to assure him that he'd been right when suddenly the door slid open...

A tall girl with shoulder-length black hair, dark green, exotic looking eyes, and a dark complexion stepped in. She was dressed in jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and she was wearing tall boots. She tossed her hair back. "My name is Kali Alexia Jacquanetta. This is my sister, Sari. She said pointing to the girl sitting next to me that looked exactly like her except that she didn't have a long jagged scar running down her face and had blonde hair instead of black. We were a bit shocked, and I said, "Do you even know I am?" She said, "No, but I don't really care anyway." That irritated me, but I tried to be civil while she talked with James and Sirius, basically ignoring me. I studied her intently, noting that her hair covered her ears at all times, and that she had a long, jagged scar on the right side of her face. It went from above her eyebrow down across her eye then down her body. I saw another one that ended on her right ring finger. James sat, speechless, while she talked, and Sirius very happy with the fact she was talking to him and engaged in the conversation rapidly.

I tried to start a conversation with James, asking, "So, what do you think Hogwarts will be like? I wouldn't know, since no one else in my family is magic." His eyes lit up, and he replied, "My mum and dad were both magic, you know that, so I know a little about it, but Mum and Dad thought I would like a surprise." He made a face, "I don't like surprises." I felt the same, and I told him that I wished I knew more. He said that I would learn quickly enough. I felt like I had found a friend. "Hey, do you know anyone here? I only know you because of your father. So, I don't know any other girls here, except for _her, _but I don't really include her, since she happens to treat me like _crap!_" James looked mostly puzzled. "Right, um, do you know anyone else?" I said sheepishly. He said, "No, no one but you, Sirius, and Alexia, who actually seemed pretty nice until she saw you. What did you do to her?"

I turned to glare at her, and she gave me the finger. I humphed and turned back to James, "Nothing. But I can't stand her! Already, and I've only known her for 15 minutes!" I just hoped we wouldn't have any classes together...

The train screeched to a halt, throwing me across the compartment, into James' lap. I mumbled sorry, and tried to get up, ducking my head to hide behind my hair. He picked me up sort of, and set me down a little ways away from him. I noticed that his cheeks were pink. I felt better that he was embarrassed, too. He said, "Um, I think we're at the school. Should we get our trunks?" I said that I guessed. Just then, I heard a huge, booming voice yell, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" I assumed that meant me, so I lugged my trunk over to him, and dropped it. Then I saw the giant man who was still yelling. At first, he frightened me, but then he turned, and I saw his kind eyes hidden in his mass of dark hair. I walked over and said, "Sir, what am I supposed to do with my trunk?" He replied kindly, "I'll take that, and it'll get sent to the castle. You ride in the boats to the castle with the rest of the first years. Oh, I fergot t' tell you. I'm Hagrid." I thanked him and turned.

I tried to find James, but saw that he was standing next to Sirius, Sari, and _Alexia._ I tried to turn away, but they'd seen me. James waved me over, calling, "Lily, c'mon, we get to ride in the boats and we need another person to fill up ours." I despondently trudged over to them, grumbling. James and Sirius smiled in greeting, but Alexia acknowledged my presence with a curt nod. I ignored it and turned to the boys. "Let's go," I said. We headed to the boats, and climbed in. Sirius started looking for Alexia, and he found her talking to the tall blond boy I met in Diagon Alley. "Oh! That's Lucius Malfoy!" Sirius looked at me, shocked. He couldn't believe that I knew him. I explained how I met him, and Sirius got mad. "He said that!" Sirius shouted angrily. I told him it was okay, and that I wasn't a baby. James smirked at that, while I glared furiously at Sirius. "Leave her alone, mate," said James, "She knows what she's doing." I smiled at him, then turned around, smacking Sirius in the face with my hair. Alexia, that jerk, joined us, complaining arrogantly about that prat, Lucius Malfoy. "Oh, he's not so bad, maybe he just doesn't like you. I can't imagine why..." I said innocently. "She looked down her nose at me, with cold fury. "Oh, I'm sure you two get along wonderfully, with him being a stupid, arrogant git who cares for nothing but himself, and you being a stuck up arrogant spoiled brat," I snorted at her description of Lucius Malfoy, and then laughed aloud at her attempt to be condescending to me. I said, "You know, that's just like the pot calling the kettle black...oh, sorry, Muggle expression, _you _wouldn't understand."

With that, I turned and started talking to James, excluding that git. I didn't look, but I could feel that she was steaming mad, and I could hear her muttering to her sister. I laughed at something James said, while the boats sailed across the lake. I then saw the castle rising out of the mist surrounding the lake. I gasped in amazement as I stared at the huge castle. The monstrous turrets and towers loomed over me, and I shivered with some feeling that was half fear and half excitement. Then the boats stopped, and we climbed stairs that led to a huge, open-air hall. Then, Hagrid left us, and a tall, skinny woman with graying hair joined us. "Follow me," she said in a crisp voice.

We followed the woman into a warm room with a high ceiling. She said, "I am Professor McGonagall. The Sorting will begin in a few minutes. Wait here." She disappeared through a tall, wooden door. Just then, Lucius Malfoy walked up to James, and started to say something. Then he caught sight of me and jerked his mouth closed. Then he said, pointing at Sirius, "You, you are friends with _him?_" I opened my mouth to reply, but then he turned to James. "You are doing right to associate yourself with her, but _him_, are you insane? He is a traitor, even worse than a Mudblood." Sirius gasped, and I asked him what a Mudblood was. He explained that it was an awful term for someone with non-magical parents. I realized that he was talking about people like me, and that made me mad.

I pushed my way past James, and confronted that jerk. I started yelling, "You jerk! Do you know that you were talking about me! Both of my parents are Muggles. You dirty, nasty–" I was cut off by James dragging me away from my intended course, which was to probably rip that–that arsehole's throat out. I heard him muttering about how he had _known _that I was pureblooded, otherwise how could I have been so pretty, and how that beautiful red hair must be the cause of such a temper. That made my blood boil, and I ripped my body out of James' arms. I turned on Malfoy, screaming, "It is _not _because of my hair! It is because of you, you bloody git!" Then Sirius grabbed me, and retreated to the edge of the crowd. I glared at both of them, then pouted. "I hate you all," I muttered. They just laughed and I thought my feelings were justified.

Just then, Professor McGonagall came back and said that the Sorting was beginning, and we were to line up alphabetically. I ended up being the third person in line. I was behind Amos Diggory, and in front of Jacqueline Fisk. She introduced herself, telling me to call her Jackie. We filed into an even bigger room, with a ceiling that looked like the night sky. I was enthralled, and I saw Jackie was thrilled, too. We looked up at a platform, then, the hat started to sing! I was a bit scared, I mean come on! A singing hat? Then, the first person in line was called, a scowling boy by the name of Adam Ackerby. He went, sat on the stool, put the hat on his head, and sat there. Less than 10 seconds later, the hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!", and the boy went and sat at the far table. Next was Sirius. With him, the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" I hoped that I was put there, too, at least I'd know someone. Soon, Professor McGonagall called, "Evans, Lily." I stood up, and walked (somehow) to the stool. I picked the hat up, and plopped it on my head. The hat started to speak. But, not just that, it was _inside my head! _

It said, "Hmm..I see you're very smart, Ravenclaw'd be good for that...but you are loyal and true, also...but to a degree, so not Hufflepuff. Slytherin would be alright, but you don't have the malevolent spirit that they do. And I _know _you're brave. So I think, perhaps, maybe this will be best. GRYFFINDOR!" I was shaking with relief, as I almost skipped off to join Sirius at the long table on the opposite side from Slytherin. I turned to watch Jackie get sorted. The hat almost immediately roared,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I was so happy, I almost bounced in my seat as she half ran towards me. She greeted me with a happy smile. "I knew we'd be together," she said, squeezing my hand. We both turned to watch the rest of the Sorting. 'Jacquanetta, Kali' was called, and I groaned, hoping desperately that she would not be put in Gryffindor. After a few minutes, the hat roared, "GRYFFINDOR!" I sank down in my seat, moaning, "Why me?" Alexia, that evil, disgusting brat, floated towards the table, earning looks from many of the older students. I prayed that Professor McGonagall would call her back, put the hat back on her head, and send her to Slytherin. But, alas, it was not to be...

I was stuck with her. **_Groan!_**

She came and sat down in one of the last open seats, right across from me. She turned to look at her sister as she was called up. She looked hopeful and worried. She actually looked pretty normal, and I was shocked. Her sister, Sari, if I remember right, put on the hat, and after just a few seconds, it shouted, "Ravenclaw!" Alexia looked crushed, and I almost felt sorry for her. I watched her sister shoot helpless looks at her, then turned to watch an Alice Jones get put in Gryffindor. She was a tiny dark-haired girl with big brown eyes. Frank Longbottom was also put in Gryffindor. He was a shortish boy with brown hair and blue eyes. Then, Remus Lupin, a skinny boy with dark blonde hair, and gray eyes came to join the table. Panita Patil was 5th girl to be put in Gryffindor. She walked over, then starting staring at the hall. Then, small, round boy with blonde hair and watery blue eyes joined us. I think his name was Pete or something... Then I heard 'Potter, James' resound through the large room. I turned to look at him, and he caught my eye and winked.

I could feel my cheeks flaming. I wondered why he had done that. I heard whispering, and I saw that Sirius was trying to get Alexia's attention, and I rolled my eyes. I focused on James again. I saw him screw up his face in concentration, then his voice echoed through my head. "Please, please put me in Gryffindor...with _her._" I heard him say. The hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" I was puzzled, but I shoved it out of my mind as I greeted James. He grinned and sat down next to me and across from Sirius.

"Hey," he said, "Miss me?" Sirius replied, "Tons, sugar-pie." I rolled my eyes and turned to Jackie. "See what they're like," I whispered. "Yeah," she said, "He's cute." "Which one?" I whispered. "I dunno," she thought for a while, "Both of them." "Oh my gosh," I almost shouted. James turned and grinned swarmily, "She's right, you know, I'm adorably cute and abnormally funny. You really should get to know me." I got kind of mad and sort of yelled back at him, "No, you are _not! _You, with your big head shoved half-way up your arse–" Once again, I was silenced, not by James, but by Sirius. I decided that I hated them both...sort of... Then I bit Sirius' hand, glared at them, and then left, laughing. When I looked back, Sirius' was cursing and shaking his hand, and James was smirking. He looked at me, and I winked, making him turn pink.

I wondered about that, but once I was back in my dorm, I forgot it, while I explored the common room and bedroom. It was _amazing! _The common room had beautiful, tanninsh walls, with all the furniture in scarlet. Portraits, talking ones, covered all the walls. There were gold accents everywhere, and there was a huge fire roaring in the fireplace. It was extremely cozy. I walked up the left flight of stairs, marked 'Girls', and walked into a room with a sign that said 'First Years'. I walked in, and gasped. There were five beds, each with a crimson canopy. The walls were the same as the common room, and the beds were dark, gleaming wood. There were gold accents there, too. There were five closets, each huge, extending 6 feet back and 5 feet across. It was already filled with _all _my clothes. I was shocked, everything was perfectly organized, just like my mom did at home. Then Alexia came up and spat at me, "Oh, _you're _here! I thought they would've sent you home already...I guess this isn't a top-notch school like I thought..." I rolled my eyes and left, laughing inwardly. _That _was the best she could do, ha! When I knew she was gone, I came back, changed and crawled into bed. I sank comfortably into the cushiony pillows, sighing. This was the life...


End file.
